Bugs or Monkeys?
"Bugs or Monkeys?" is the seventh episode of the second season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 1, 2013. Overall, it is the 47th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, Martin wants to search for rainforest bugs, but Chris wants swing with spider monkeys in the tree tops. Chris gets his way after stuffing the miniaturized Martin in his backpack and climbs up the trees. But while he was not looking, an infant spider monkey grabs Martin by its tail and swings away. While the rest of the Wild Kratts search for him, Martin starts to enjoy swinging with spider monkeys and gets to know what makes them able to brachiate from branch to branch so well. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers run around in the rainforest, trying to get footage of spider monkeys. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are searching for bugs in the lowland tropical rainforest of Central America, when they see a spider monkey brachiating in the trees. They head back to the Tortuga and introduce them to Aviva and Koki. Afterwards, Martin wants to continue the search for rainforest bugs. Chris, however, wants to swing with the spider monkeys. Martin miniaturizes and flies the Guineafowl Flapper up into the tree tops, where Chris is climbing. Martin is unable to convince Chris to adventure with him; Chris even grabs Martin and stuffs him into his backpack. He climbs up into the tree tops, and while he is not looking, an infant spider monkey grabs Martin by its tail. After swinging away, the infant plays around with Martin. Martin then finds a bug crawling on a nearby branch, but twice does the monkey prevent him from getting in its grasp. Martin calls the monkey Grabsy because of this. Grabsy then messes with his hair. Martin tries returning it to its original style several times, but Grabsy does not stop changing it. Eventually, Martin tolerates Grabsy's wish. Martin then sees that spider monkeys have long hands and no thumbs, making their hands more hook-like. He sends a text message to Aviva, asking her to make a Spider Monkey Power Suit. Grabsy's mother picks up Grabsy and Martin. While she brachiates across the forest, Martin finds out that spider monkeys' shoulder joints allow multi-directional rotation. He sends a text message to Aviva to make sure she does not forget to include this feature in the Power Suit. Later, while eating figs, Martin finds out that spider monkeys' tails are prehensile. He sends a text message to Aviva concerning this feature. Suddenly, a harpy eagle swoops through and hits Grabsy's mom, causing Grabsy and Martin to fall the ground. Martin sends Chris his location. Chris activates his Basilisk Lizard Creature Power Suit and runs off to rescue him. Grabsy dangles her arms over her head while struggling to stand up. Martin then sends another text message to Aviva concerning the fact that spider monkeys have very long arms. Martin then sees a jaguar in the distance. Grabsy starts screaming, which turns the jaguar's attention to them. Martin and Grabsy run to the edge river, where they are picked up by Chris. Aviva finishes the Spider Monkey Power Discs, and Jimmy teleports them to the Kratt brothers, who activate their Creature Power Suits. They swing up into the tree and return Grabsy to her family. Later, at the Tortuga, the Kratt brothers decide that they are going on a bug adventure using Spider Monkey Powers. Before that can happen, though, the Wild Kratts chase Martin around the Tortuga to make sure his hairdo is reverted to its original state. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers zip-line through the forest canopy. After they reach the ground, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Geoffroy's Spider Monkey' (called Spider monkey): Grabsy *Jaguar *Plumed Basilisk *Harpy Eagle *Peanut Bug *Golden-headed Weevil *Remarkable Weevil Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Peregrine falcon Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Mexican spider monkey Trivia * Key Facts and Creature Moments * References Gallery wk1385.png|Activation process: Chris is getting Basilisk Lizard Power. wk1386.png|Chris has just activated Basilisk Lizard Power. wk1387.png|Chris is swimming underwater – not his ability. wk1388.png wk1389.png|From down to up: Stack of Chris in Basilisk Lizard Power, Grabsy and miniaturized Martin. wk1390.png|Creature Power Suit activation process at Martin Wk1032.png|Chris is scanning a bug with his Creature Pod. Wk1031.png|Martin is looking at the bug. It's visible that the episode was directed by Martin Kratt. A Giant Spider!.png|Is the shadow caused by a giant spider? No, it's caused by a spider monkey! Let me see!.png|Chris wants to look through the binoculars Martin is looking through because he want to see the spider monkey too. Jimmy Scared.png|Jimmy is getting scared up by Chris and Martin who have suddently arrived at the Tortuga. Crew looking at Spider Monkey.png|From left to right: Koki, Chris, Martin and Aviva are watching a brachiating spider monkey. Like a Spider Monkey Does.png|"Like a spider monkey does" Koki takes Binoculars from Chris.png|Chris has just taken the binoculars from Martin, but now Koki is taking the binoculars from Chris. Let's check out Insects!.png|Martin: "Let's check out insects!" In fact.....png|Chris wants a spider monkey adventure, but Martin wants a bug adventure. So the episode is called "Bugs or Monkeys?". Martin Action.png|Martin is doing an action maneuver at a rope. Mini Martin in Guinea Fowl Flapper.png|Miniaturized Martin is flying away inside the Guineafowl Flapper. Chris holding Mini Martin.png|Chris is holding miniaturized Martin. Chris disapproves of Mini Martin.png|Martin can't see the spider monkeys from Chris' backpack – he is a bit unfair because he disapproves him. (By the way, he is looking like an angry teenager here) Martin gets out Binoculars.png|Martin is getting out the binoculars. Grabsy sees Mini Martin.png|A spider monkey girl is looking at Martin from the back. Martin trying to get Binoculars.png|Martin is trying to get the binoculars. Martin Pulling on Chris's Ear.png|The spider monkey girl is pulling Martin so he is pulling at Chris' ear. Grabsy holding Martin.png|The monkey girl is holding Martin at his khaki shorts. I'm being Monkey-napped!.png|Chris is seeing Martin upside down through his binoculars. Martin: "I'm being monkey-napped!" Grabsy hugging Martin.png|The monkey girl is hugging Martin. Chris climbing Down.png|Chris is climbing down at a tree. High Five and Fist Bump.png|High Five (Aviva and Koki) and Fist Bump (Jimmy and Chris) Grabsy holding Martin2.png|Grabsy is holding Martin for the 2nd time, this time at his blue t-shirt. Grabsy Grabs Martin.png|Martin wants to watch the bug, but the monkey girl Martin names Grabsy now is grabbing him to pull him back. Grabsy holding onto Martin.png|Grabsy is hugging Martin for the second time. Grabsy holding Martin Upside down.png|Grabsy is holding Martin upside down. Martin's New Do.png|Grabsy wants that Martin has the same hairdress than her. Aviva and Chris on Buzzbikes.png|Chris and Aviva are riding their Buzz Bikes. Aviva and Chris tangled in Vines.png|Chris and Aviva are tangled on a netting of vines. Nose Pinch.png|The robotic arm is pinching Chris' nose. Aviva being Tickled.png|And it is tickling Aviva at her stomach. Grabsy Kissing Martin.png|Grabsy is kissing Martin for the fifteenth time. Dang it, I'm missing out!.png|Chris has to get to the spider monkeys quickly. He: "Dang it, I'm missing out!" Jimmy with Disc Holder.png|Jimmmy is holding a disc holder. Basilisk Disc.png|Basilisk Lizard Power is the solution because basilisk lizards can climb trees! Martin eating Fruit.png|Martin has just tasted a delicious fruit Grabsy is eating. Martin being Petted by Monkey Tail.png|Grabsy is petting Martin with her tail. Harpy Eagle!.png|A harpy eagle is threatening Grabsy and Martin! Martin and Grabsy Screaming.png|They are screaming now because of falling down. Grabsy, I can't see!.png|Currently, Martin can't see anything because Grabsy is squeezing his head horizontally. Grabsy on Martin.png|Grabsy on Martin at the riverbank Jimmy on Monkey Bars.png|Aviva is trying different lengths of the robotic arm at Jimmy who is on the monkey bars. Grabsy Screaming.png|Grabsy is screaming,… Jaguar!.png|…because a jaguar wants to chase, kill and eat her and Martin. Grabsy stops Martin.png|Grabsy is stopping Martin. Spider Monkey Discs coming at ya!.png|Two Spider Monkey Power Discs are spinning through the air and are "coming at ya!". Crew like WHAT.png|Aviva, Koki and Jimmy are like WHAT?! Koki on Martin.png|Koki is on Martin because she and the other Wild Kratts members want his old hairdress back. Jimmy fixes Martin's hair.png|Jimmy is fixing Martin's hair. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes on home video